Unpredictable
by phoebe03
Summary: It all started in high school. And just took its course from there
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Final lesson of the day. Final lesson of the week. All she wanted to do was go home, collapse on the sofa and read a good book. But she couldn't. She had project for history that she'd have to get on straight away when she got home and she would do it because her mother told her to.

She'd never missed a homework because of this but sometimes she just wanted to relax and escape into a fictional world in which she didn't have to care about her problems. The bell rang which slapped her black in reality.

She walked along the corridor towards her locker in which she grabbed everything to get out of there as fast as she could. She didn't mind school because she excelled in everything but that was just her life. She had a few friends but they were just because of the clubs she went to.

But she was stopped. By the principal. She called Lucy into her office. 'Great' she thought 'Just what I wanted'

"Lucy. You are one of our top students at this school"

'She only does this when she wants something' Lucy thought.

"This term we need our top students to tutor other students on their classes who are falling behind and we came up with a list of people who we thought would be up for this. We all thought that you would definitely be up for this. Would you?"

"Sure"

"We need to you tell us any free time that you have and email me any questions you have. Is that clear?"

"Yes"

"We will get started next week and I'll email you all of the details later"

Next moment when Lucy looked back the door was shut on her.

She continued to walk down the corridor when she noticed her mother walking down the hallway. 'She thinks I'm on my way to pick up Amy. Quick. Do something. Hide.' she thought

She ran into the nearest classroom and turned around to see her mom walking right past the window. She finally let herself breathe.

"I didn't think you'd be here for detention, Preston. I thought you were a A* student who never did anything wrong." A voice said from behind her.

xxxxxx

She slowly turned around to see a outline in the darkness. The room wasn't pitch black, the other half was flooded with light. The outline walked towards her and became more clearer.

It was Wyatt Logan. The bad boy of the school. Always getting into trouble like it was second nature to him.

"I was just hiding in here from my mother. She was walking down the hall and I tried to think of something and it was either coming in here or hiding in a locker which would have been painful."

"You might not want to be in here much longer. You want to keep your reputation don't you? And I highly doubt your mother would like you to be in here while in here. Would she?"

"No not really but-" she started while being cut off by the door opening.

"Here you are Lucy. I was looking for you and Jiya said she saw you walk into here"

"I was just about to leave." She said while walking out of the door and her mother followed.

"What were you doing in there with Wyatt Logan of all people?"

"I saw a spider so I thought the best thing to do was hide from it"

"You're not scared of spiders?"

"It was a huge spider. You should have seen it. It was massive"

"Anyway Lucy, you have a history project get on with. And there's no time like the present to get on with it"

"I suppose not"

 ***So I was reading other stories on here and got inspired to write this. Leave a review if you want. I'd love to hear your responses***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Lucy POV:

I walked into the room where Principal Christopher told me to go to. I stopped in my tracks. And just looked at him. He just smiled at me.

"So your the one tutoring me then Preston? I wouldn't think you'd be up for tutoring a stupid little shit like me."

"I wouldn't say you're stupid, but you can be a little shit sometimes"

"See. I knew everyone thought I was like that" he muttered

"What?"

"Never mind, let's just get this over and done with"

We spent the next hour studying and talking. Well, I tried to talk to him but he just brushed it off like I hadn't said anything.

When we walked out of the room, we kind of went separate ways to each other.

Wyatt POV:

When we walked out of the room, I turned the opposite way to her and walked towards the exit. All I had wanted to do since that bell rang at the end of 5th period, was to get out of there. But just before I left, Dave just had to stop me didn't he.

"Stop me if I'm wrong but did I just see you walk out the same room as Lucy Preston?" Dave asked.

"Yes. You did."

"I have known you since ... I don't know how old we were but never in a million years would I have thought you'd be walking out of the same room Lucy"

"Well, now you have. Can you help me think of an excuse to tell my dad about that I'm not home yet"

"Can you never do that on your own? You seem to get in fights own your own with out my help but you can never think of an excuse. That's amazing. I applaud you"

"Just help me think of something"

"Fine. But sometime, I'll be reminding you of this moment because I swear this'll still happen when we are much older and not much more wiser"

*Later*

Lucy POV:

I walked home as I forgot that I'd be here later than usual

"Where have you been Lucy" My mom asked.

"At school" I said while walking into the kitchen

"Why were you at school?"

"I was helping someone that's all"

Then Amy yelled "She was tutoring someone in her year. And how I know this, I was reading her emails"

"Oh yeah, I just remembered I have no privacy in this house"

"Why were you tutoring someone? Who was it? When did you start this? Don't you have enough work for yourself to do to get into the best school"

"1. Principal Christopher asked me to. 2. Just someone in my year. 3. I started today

4\. And because I thought why not do something different for once. And now I'm going to get on with homework" I replied.

I ran upstairs and sat on my bed to find out that my laptop was open. God dammit Amy. Can I never have any privacy in this house? Obviously not as soon as I thought that Amy walked into my room.

"Sorry. I was only borrowing your laptop to do my homework and it came up as a notification. I managed to read most of what it said before it went off"

"It's ok. Everyone seems to never leave me alone or trust me but I'm used to it"

"Are you still ok to pick me up from Ella's tomorrow?"

"Maybe. I'm still going to be tutoring Wyatt tomorrow so I'll let you know as soon as I know something"

"Oh. So you're tutoring Wyatt?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked

"No. I just wanted to know. Bye" She said while running off

 ***So I managed to get this chapter up which I didn't think I would so soon but I'm working on Where It All Started because I decided I wanted to change it completely but oh well. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I'd love to hear your reviews.***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"No way?! You did that?"

"Yes I did"

"You told your mom that she would have to put up with it?!"

"Yes. I definitely was proud of myself after that. Though I haven't done it since. It's been almost 5 years"

"I don't believe it. Lucy Preston standing up to her mom. I give a round of applause for that" He said while standing up and clapping. Then the door flew open

"I see you two are getting on well and not much work is getting done though"

"Sorry we were just reading the book and now we are going to answer the questions"

"Right then. I'll leave you to it" Principal Christophers said then slammed the door.

"And you just lied to the principal. Oh my god, Lucy Preston is breaking all the rules today"

"One: I'm gonna break a few rules and Two: I wasn't exactly lying because that is what we are going to do right now"

"Really? We've been doing this for weeks now! Can't we not do work for one time?"

"No, because my mom doesn't know that I do this. She thinks I'm at debate club. And otherwise, this would be a huge waste of time on my education"

"We don't have a debate club Luce"

"Exactly!"

"Oh my god, she's lying again!"

It took a few months for me and Wyatt to become close like this. I don't even feel like we're close though. For the first few times, we didn't talk to each other until we either need to turn the page or ask a question. I always wanted to know what it is like to know how the bad boy of the school but Wyatt isn't like stereotypical bad boys, he's sweet (in his own way) and is afraid of how he does in class. I didn't know he was like that and don't suppose anyone knew he was like that but I suppose some people are a mystery. It feels weird still but I don't know why we just work so well. I feel like there's something between us that is missing but I don't know what is?

* * *

It was 4:30 pm and Wyatt told me he had to get home and work with his dad at the workshop.

"Is that my mom?" I said pointing down the corridor

"Yeah that is"

"Oh no"

"Right you wanna hide don't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Come in here," He said while pushing me towards the janitors closet. He then carefully closed the door

"It's awfully dark in here and close"

"You're claustrophobic aren't you?

"Yes and I hate the dark"

"Don't worry just hold onto me" He said while pulling me close.

I put my hands around his neck as there was no other choice while he was moving his hands. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer. If it was even possible, my mom just had to stop outside of the door and talk to someone, this felt like it went on forever. I looked up at Wyatt and his face just about came into view. His blue eyes were shining brightly in the dark if that was possible. He looked down at me and it almost felt as if he was about to kiss me but just at that moment, the door was flung open...

* * *

*Some reason I decided this should have a cliffhanger. Not sure where I should go with this story yet but I'll work it out. I think I may have given up on WIAS for a while but if you want it to come back please let me know because I'm undecided at this point. Sorry, this took me a while to do, I've not been able to find anything to write for a while but now I have. I was watching Darlington 500 and had an inspiration for this. While I was writing this 'You Made Me Love You' came on and I thought that was a bit spooky*


End file.
